Light My Candle
by funny-name-here
Summary: If anyone has seen Rent you will remember this scene. I just placed Ron as Roger and Luna as Mimi! Anyone can follow this story. Please R&R :- Drug refrence in here. One shot unless anyone wants more :-


A/N: The lyrics are from Rent. The song title is "Light My Candle" hope you enjoy! Oh and review :-)

Ron sat in the apartment he shares with Harry. Soon the lights turned off. "Damn" it was the third time it had happened that month.

Soon Luna walks in. Her apartment was across the way from Ron and Harry's.

"They turned off the power again" Luna said rubbing her arms, trying to generate heat.

"I know -- You're --You're shivering" Ron said.

"It's nothing. They turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?" Luna replied realizing that Ron was staring at her.

"Nothing, your hair in the moonlight, you look familiar" Ron said lighting her candle. Luna turned around and stumbled.

"Can you make it?" Ron asked walking over to help her.

"Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning, anyway. What?" Luna was now facing Ron again.

"Nothing, your smile just reminded me of—" Ron went to finish his sentence but Luna interrupted him. "I always remind people of—who is she?" Luna asked.

"She died her name was Hermione" Ron said looking at his feet. Luna blew out her candle.

"It's out again, sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?" Luna asked smiling at Ron. Ron re-lit the candle and the looked at each other the silence awkward.

"Well" Ron said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Ow!" Luna looked down at the candle to see were the pain was coming from.

"Oh, the wax—it's—" Ron started but then Luna finished his sentence.

"Dripping! I like it between my—" This time Luna was the one that was interrupted.

"Fingers. I figured…Oh well. Goodnight" Luna left and Ron went back over to his guitar.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Ron got back up and answered it.

Luna was behind the door. "It blew out again?" asked Ron.

"No I think I dropped my stash" Luna said.

Then they started singing:

Ron:  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out

Luna:

I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?

Ron:

The floor?

Luna got on her hands and knees looking on the floor. She looks back at Ron who was staring at her.

Luna:

They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?

Ron:

What?

Luna:

You're staring again.

Ron:

Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar

Luna:

Like your dead girlfriend?

Ron:

Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else –

Luna:

Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look

Ron:

Yes!  
They used to tie you up –

Luna:

It's a living

Luna puts out the flame once again.

Ron:

I didn't recognize you with out the handcuffs.

Luna:

We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?

Ron lights the candle once again.

Ron:

Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen

Luna:

I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad

Ron:

I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that

Luna:

I have no heat -- I told you

Ron:

I used to sweat

Luna:

I got a cold

Ron:

Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie

Luna:

But now and then I like to –

Ron:

Uh huh

Luna:

Feel good

Ron:

Here it -- um –

Ron bends down and picks up Luna's stash.

Luna:

What's that?

Ron:

It's a candy bar wrapper

Ron placed the hand that held Luna's stash behind his back.

Luna:

We could light the candle

Ron subtly blows out the candle.

Luna:  
What'd you do with my candle?

Ron:

That was my last match

Luna:  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon

Ron:

Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Draco Malfoy shooting down the street

Luna:

Bah humbug ... Bah humbug

Luna places her hand under Ron's pretending that it was an accident.

Ron:

Cold hands

Luna:

Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?

Ron:

With you?

Luna:

No -- with my father

Ron:

I'm Ron

Luna:

They call me  
They call me Luna.

Luna goes into kiss Ron and grabs her stash that he had put in his back pocket. She sexily swayed her hips and when she was at the doorframe she turned to look back and winked.

A/N: Come on peeps tell me if it is good bad, confusing. Anything!! I worked really hard on this :-)


End file.
